She's My Everything
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Ryeowook satu- satunya member suju yang dikenal paling polos dan lugu. Bagaimana jadinya kalau dia jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya kepada sorang gadis di rumah sakit? Dan cintanya pertamanya kini harus berarkhir dengan sangat tragis? T   T


**_She's My Everything_**

**Cast :: Kim Ryeowook, Kim Yesung, Lee Sungmin, Sang Riena**

**Genre :: Romance and Hurt**

**Summary :: T_T**

**Ok.. Ok.. Selamat membaca!**

**

* * *

**

_Ryeowook pov_

Aku berjalan sambil menyeret kakiku perlahan. Ah, menyebalkan.. Rasanya ngilu gimana… gituh.

Sebenarnya aku tak diizinkan berjalan- jalan tanpa didampingi siapapun dilorong rumah sakit. Tapi aku bosan, Yesung hyung bilang dia akan datang menjengukku nanti malam. Dan itu membuatku semakin bosan untuk terus tidur di dalam kamar pasien.

Oh iya, namaku Kim Ryeowook, salah satu member dari Super Junior. Boyband yang sekarang cukup terkenal di hampir seluruh belahan Negara.

Kalian pasti bingung kenapa aku masuk rumah sakit, kan.. ( author : nggak tuuuhh…)

Baiklah akan kuceritakan.. ( author : lha.. dikata kagak juga bang.. kok maksa..)

Sebenarnya.. ( author : ngga usah repot repot bang! Nggak mau dengeeer..!)

Aku.. ( author : no! *nutup kuping*)

Plaak! *ditimpuk beton sama Ryeowook oppa* ( author mati.. digantiin sama kagebunshinnya. *kabur sebelum digeplak reader gara- gara kelamaan*)

Ehem.. ehem.. Baiklah.. Kulanjutkan..

Kejadiannya berawal dari dua hari yang lalu.

_Flashback.._

Aku melirik kearah jam tanganku, masih jam 2 siang. Sebenarnya masih ada beberapa menit untuk mencapai dormku dilantai 11. Tapi aku buru- buru, Yesung hyung lagi menungguku di dorm. Kami janjian mau nonton DVD bareng. Aku nggak mau membuat hyungku yang cerewet itu bawel. Sayangnya waktu aku mau naik lift ada bacaan lift rusak.

Oh.. Gosh! Mimpi apa gue semalem. Naas banget!

Dengan tampang iblis aku berjalan menuju tangga darurat. Ajigile, naik tangga dari lantai 1 sampai lantai 11. Dosa apa coba sampe dihukum begini…

Aku menghela nafas. Sabar Wookie.. Orang sabar dapet banyak uang (?). Loh? Kesannya matre banget aku.. Bukan, orang sabar disayang Tuhan.

Begitu di lantai delapan, aku benar- benar capek. Oooohhh… Coba punya sayap atau bisa ngilang.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju anak tangga terakhir dilantai Sembilan.

Dan… Apa yang terjadi.

Aku melakukan kesalahan, kakiku belum berpijak penuh dianak tangga dan perlahan tubuhku melayang kebelakang. Aku berusaha menggengam penyangga tangga, namun.. Tanganku basah karena keringat dingin dan aku gagal.

Brukh! Brakh! Gedebugh! Aku mendarat dengan sukses diujung anak tangga pertama dilantai delapan.

_Flashback end.._

Aku berjalan sambil memegangi kakiku yang digips. Sakit, sih.. Tapi daripada aku mati bosan dikamar, lebih baik aku jalan- jalan. Asal aku kembali ke kamar sebelum waktu minum obat atau sebelum para hyungku datang menjenguk, aku nggak akan dapat masalah, kan..

Aku mulai melangkah memasuki taman rumah sakit. Nggak terlalu ramai, tapi juga nggak sepi- sepi banget. Ah, rata- rata pasien disini juga nggak akan perduli aku ini Kim Ryeowook atau Xiah Junsu ( lho, kok? darimana miripnya, bang?).

Aku duduk dibangku taman dan menyandarkan tongkat penyanggaku disisiku. Aku memperlihatkan para pasien yang sedang berada ditaman itu.

Kadang aku jadi sedih. Aku diberikan kesehatan optimal yang nggak gampang down, kenapa aku sia- siain dengan jatuh dari tangga? Dan karena kaki patah begini, aku jadi gampang badmood. Gimana kalau aku sakit lebih parah dari ini kayak mereka?

Jangan sampe, deh..

Pandanganku tertuju kearah seorang anak perempuan yang duduk dibawah pohon sambil termenung memandangi pasien yang lain. Kelihatannya masih SMA, tebakku.

Kelihatannya dia sedang sangat bosan. Sama sepertiku..

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk berjalan mendekatinya. Aku berjalan terseok diatas rumput. Dan sangat lama… Berani taruhan, kalau ada ddangkoma, dia mungkin akan berjalan lebih cepat daripada aku.

Dalam waktu satu abad (hwad?).. Nggak.. Nggak selama itu, lah.. Dalam waktu dua puluh menit (masih lama juga itu mah.. *langsung dilem pake selotip ma Ryeowook*), akhirnya aku sampai.

Anak perempuan berwajah pucat itu memandangku bingung. Apa dia mengenalku sebagai Kim Ryeowook atau Xiah Junsu? ( suara hati author : nggak mirip sama sekali, bang!)

Detik berikutnya dia tersenyum manis sambil berdiri. Sedangkan aku yang masih melongo.

" Oppa mau duduk dibawah pohon juga?" Tanyanya lembut. Suaranya jernih banget..

Aku balas tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

Tanpa meminta persetujuanku, gadis itu langsung mengambil tongkatku dan menyandarkannya dipohon. Ia langsung membantuku duduk. Aku bersandar.

" Gomawo. Ryeowook itmnida. Kamu?"

" Riena itmnida." Balasnya lembut.

Aku mengangguk. Dari cara dia bicara, aku yakin dia nggak tahu siapa aku. Dan aku merasa beruntung karena hal itu.

" Pasien disini juga?" Tanyaku.

Dia tertawa pelan mendengar. Dan lagi- lagi aku melongo. Kok ketawa? Emang ada yang aneh diwajah innocent-ku ini, ya? *ryeowook ditumpuk sandal ma author gara- gara kelewat pede*

" Oppa sendiri liat aku pakai baju pasien. Masih nanya juga. Ya, ampun.." Tawanya lagi.

Aiish..! Seketika wajahku memerah malu. Benar juga, kenapa aku pakai nanya hal konyol begitu? Pabo Wookie..

" Oppa terkilir dan harus dirawat, ya?" Tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk. " Kakiku patah. Kamu?" Aku menatapnya.

Tanpa dia jawab aku bisa melihat sedikit sinar kesedihan dibalik mata Riena. Tapi ia kembali tersenyum menatapku. " Aku kena demam." Jawabnya cepat.

Oooh.. Demam.. Aku mengangguk- angguk mengerti. Kok demam aja harus dirawat, ya? Memang demam yang sepanas apa kalau harus dirawat? Yah.. Suka – suka dia aja, lah..

" Kok muka oppa nggak asing, ya?" Pertanyaannya mengagetkanku.

Aku menatapnya. Apa ia melihatku mirip dengan hyungku, Xiah Junsu? (sadar kenapa? Nggak ada mirip- miripnya pisan satu inchi-pun!)

" Ah.. Cuma perasaan aja kali, ya." Gumam Riena cepat.

Aku menghela nafas lega mendengar dia tak mengingatku.

" Wookie!" Aku mendengar teriakan yang sangat tidak asing ditelingaku. Aku langsung menatap keasal suara. Kulihat Yesung hyung sudah berlari- lari kearahku.

" Hyung?"

Yesung hyung sampai dengan kondisi kacau dihadapan kami. Dan dalam satu detik, satu jitakan mendarat dikepalaku (untung bukan roket yang mendarat).

" Aooh.. Nae, hyung?" Tanyaku kesal sambil memegangi kepalaku.

" Jinjja pabo, Wookie! Keluar tanpa bilang siapapun? Kau nggak tau hyung manismu ini khawatir, heh?" Omel Yesung.

Aku terkekeh mendengar lawakan garing hyungku itu. Manis?

" Diih.. Nih anak malah ketawa." Yesung hyung sudah bersiap menjitakku lagi.

" Mian." Ucapku cepat sambil menutup kepalaku. " Mianhaeyo, hyung.. Aku tadi bosan, jadi jalan- jalan sebentar."

Kelihatannya Yesung hyung tak mau semudah itu memaafkan kesalahanku. Tapi reaksinya berubah saat sadar ada orang lain disampingku. Ia menatap Riena-ssi. Yesung hyung menatapku lagi dengan tatapan jangan-bilang-kau-nggak-tau-siapa-cewek-ini.

Aku mengagguk mengerti akan bahasa pikiran yang dikirimkan Yesung hyung (bravo!)

" Dia Riena-ssi. Salah satu pasien juga. Riena, dia Yesung hyung." Ucapku memperkenalkan mereka berdua.

" Anneyeong, Yesung hyung. Riena Itmnida." Senyumnya sopan sambil berdiri.

Yesung hyung mengangguk dengan tampang pabo-nya. " Yesung itmnida." Sepertinya ia bingung karena Riena-ssi tampak tak terlalu mengenal kami.

" Baiklah.. Aku kembali dulu, ya.. Anneyeong, Ryeowook hyung dan Yesung hyung." Ucapnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan kami berdua.

Aku memandanginya. Dan lamunanku terputus saat Yesung hyung perlahan mengangkat tubuhku.

" Naksir?" Tanyanya menggoda.

Seketika itu juga aku memerah. " Nde!" Jawabku cepat. Suka apanya? Aku baru kenal dia tadi, kan? Emangnya gampang suka sama orang?

Hyungku itu hanya tertawa kecil.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aku menatap langit- langit kamarku. Malam ini Sungmin Hyung yang menjagaku. Kulirik dia yang sudah tertidur di sofa. Sejujurnya aku nggak enak juga, selama dirawat, setiap malam para hyung-ku bergantian menjagaku. Aku jadi kasihan. Tapi meski aku menolak, tak seorangpun dari mereka membiarkan aku bermalam sendirian di rumah sakit.

Aku berusaha untuk bangun dan hendak mengambil air disamping tempat tidurku. Aku minum setenggak dan menatap Sungmin hyung lagi.

Kalau aku keluar apa akan ketahuan, ya?

Coba saja. Aku menarik tongkatku dan dengan perlahan turun dari tempat tidur.

Aku bergerak sepelan mungkin yang kubisa. Dan saat aku mencapai pintu kamar, kubuka secara perlahan. Sesekali kulirik hyungku untuk mengecek apa dia bangun.

Aku selamat!

Setelah sampai diluar aku langsung bergerak secepat mungkin meninggalkan kamarku.

Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong yang sangat sepi. Tak ada perawat atau dokter. Wajar saja, ini jam satu pagi. Siapa orang nggak punya kerjaan yang keliaran jam segini? (itu kan oppa sendiri yang kurang kerjaan.)

Perasaanku tiba- tiba nggak enak. Aku berhenti. Ada seseorang yang bergerak mengikutiku dibelakangku. Dengan langkah pelan seakan melayang.

Aku melangkah sekali. Dan dia mengikuti langkahku perlahan.

Siapa itu? Aku ingin menoleh, tapi aku takut saat aku menoleh bukan manusia yang kulihat.

Aku berjalan lagi secepat mungkin. Suara langkahnya juga berubah cepat mengikutiku.

Seandainya aku nggak pakai tongkat, aku pasti sudah kabur!

Eh, tunggu? Apa sungmin hyung?

" Hy-hyung.." Panggilku gemetar sambil menghentikan langkahku. Aku masih nggak menoleh.

Kok diam saja?

" Sungmin hyung?" Panggilku lagi.

Plok! Seseorang menepuk bahuku pelan.

" Aaarrgh! Jangan bawa aku! Aku masih mau hidup!" Jeritku refleks sambil menutup kedua telingaku.

" Oppa? Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya seseorang. Suara perempuan.

Aku tersentak dan buru- buru menoleh. Riena!

" Kau! Mengejutkanku!" Seruku cepat dengan wajah pucat karena ketakutan. " Kukira kau…"

" Hantu?" Riena tersenyum mengejek. " Oppa takut hantu, ya?"

Aku menggeleng cepat. " Nggak! Siapa yang takut, aku hanya terkejut." Bantahku cepat.

" Oh, ya?" Riena memandangiku. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya menutupi telinganya. " Jangan bawa aku… Aku masih mau hidup…" Ia meniruku!

Riena menutup mulutnya menahan tawa.

Wajahku memerah karena kesal plus malu. Seorang Kim Ryeowook, cowok yang dipuja oleh banyak gadis didunia ini, diledek seorang gadis kecil? Hiiee..

" Ngomong- ngomong, kok jam satu pagi berkeliaran?" Tanyanya setelah berhenti tertawa.

" Aku tak bisa tidur. Kau sendiri?" Tanyaku sambil merapihkan rambutku.

Riena nyengir memamerkan sederet giginya. " Sama. Kita ekspedisi rumah sakit, yuk." Ucapnya.

Aku menatapnya kaget. Ekspedisi? Maksudnya? Jalan- jalan mencari sesuatu yang ganjil di rumah sakit ini? Jam satu pagi? Uka- uka? (darimana lagi Ryeowook tau soal uka- uka? *author cuma geleng-geleng*)

Aku masih berpikir.

" Takut?" Tanyanya.

Aku nggak mau dia berpendapat aku ini penakut! " Baiklah.. Ayo!" Tantangku.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Aku dan Riena berjalan menyusuri lorong yang yang sangat sepi. Tadi kami ke ruang lab. Tak ada apa- apa.

Ruang operasi juga sepi.

Ruang bersalin, ada seorang ibu yang sedang melahirkan. Jadi cukup ramai.

Ruang incubator. Hanya ada selusin bayi di dalam incubator rumah sakit bersama beberapa suster yang menjaganya.

Langkah kami berhenti saat berada di depan ruang mayat. (hwad?)

Aku menelan ludah. Disampingku Riena juga nggak berbicara. Kurasa kami berdua sama- sama panic.

" Mau coba masuk?" Tanyanya ragu sambil menatapku.

Aku mengangkat bahu. Bagaimana, ya? Kalau sudah disini..

" Kayaknya udahan aja, deh.. Sudah hampir jam setengah tiga, nih. Udahan, yuk." Ucapnya kemudian sambil memutar tubuhnya.

" Kamu takut?" Tanyaku sambil menyeringai jahil.

" Memangnya oppa nggak takut?" Ia balik bertanya.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan menyamakan posisiku disisinya hingga kami membelakangi ruangan itu. " Oke, deh.. Selesai disini aja, ya.."

Belum sempat kami melangkah menjauh, sesuatu terdengar dari dalam ruang mayat itu. Tubuh kami refleks menegang. Aku memasang telinga lebih tajam.

Kreek Kreek.. Suara itu terdengar lagi.

Kriiieeet… Terdengar suara pintu terbuka secara perlahan.

Aku berkeringat.

Tep! Kini suara langkah kaki yang lembut terdengar.

Aku masih mematung.

" Kalian.."

Begitu sepatah kata itu keluar…

" Lari!" Seru Riena kencang smabil menarik tanganku.

Aku refleks ikut berlari dengan sekuat tenaga dengan langkah pincang. Aku nggak menoleh dan nggak akan menoleh. Sampai kami berbelok ke koridor yang lain. Kami masih berlari, dan terus berlari.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

" Huahahahaha!" Tawa Sungmin hyung keras begitu aku selesai menceritakan ekspedisiku tadi malam.

Aku hanya merengut. Sungmin bangun saat aku masuk ke dalam kamar sambil berlari dan menjerit ketakutan. Aku berpisah dengan Riena, dia lari kekamarnya dan aku langsung kabur masuk ke kamarku.

Karena penasaran, Sungmin hyung tadi mengecek ke ruang mayat, dan katanya yang tadi mengejutkanku itu hanya seorang perawat.

" Kalau takut, jangan dicoba, dong.." Ucapnya lagi.

Aku masih merengut. Perawat menyebalkan! Untung saja aku masih punya kekuatan untuk lari! Seandainya aku pingsan, bagaimana jadinya? Akan masuk berita nomor satu! Seorang member Super Junior, Kim Ryeowook pingsan di koridor rumah sakit, karena KETAKUTAN!

Noooo!

" Sudah jangan ngambek." Gumam Sungmin sambil memberikanku air mineral.

Aku langsung minum.

" Lalu bagaimana dengan gadis itu?"

Aku menatapnya. Riena? Aku nggak tahu..

" Dia lari kearah lain saat aku lari kearah kamarku." Jawabku.

" Kau tahu kamarnya nomor berapa? Setidaknya aku ingin melihat keadaannya."

Aku menggeleng pelan. " Kami baru bertemu tadi sore ditaman. Aku belum bertanya macam- macam."

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. Aku kembali focus dalam lamunanku. Riena, ya..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Sejak kejadian bodoh itu, aku semakin dekat dengan Riena. Entah karena kebodohan atau aku yang memang nggak peka, aku nggak pernah menanyakan dimana kamarnya dan bagaimana kondisi demamnya.

Aku meminta hyungku untuk nggak selalu menemaniku selama dirawat, karena aku sudah punya teman. Lagipula kasihan mereka semua, sudah bekerja, masih harus menemaniku. Aku yang merasa tak enak.

Setiap siang sampai sore kadang aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan Riena ditaman sambil bermain dengan beberapa pasien anak- anak yang lain.

Kadang kalau malam aku tak bisa tidur dan Riena juga merasa tak bisa tidur, ia datang ke kamarku dan mengobrol denganku sampai pagi.

Dia gadis yang hebat, dan aku… Mulai merasakan cinta itu tumbuh dalam hatiku. Aku mencintai gadis itu.

Aku menatap Riena yang memandangiku sedih.

" Jadi, besok oppa keluar?" Tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Dia kelihatan sedih. Aku juga. Aku tak ingin meninggalkannya, tapi pekerjaanku menumpuk diluar sana. Aku punya tugas dan tanggung jawab sebagai seorang super idol.

" Aku akan datang sesekali untuk menjengukmu, kok.." Ucapku.

Riena tersenyum. " Tentu! Aku akan selalu menunggu oppa.."

Aku tersenyum. Kurasa ini saatnya aku mengatakan padanya tentang perasaanku kepadanya.

" Riena.."

Riena menatapku polos. " Ye?"

" Mungkin ini kedengarannya aneh dan konyol. Tapi, aku nggak mau pergi sebelum mengatakan hal ini padamu."

" Apa?"

Aku menatap gadis itu sambil tersenyum. " Saranghae, Riena-ssi.." Ucapku lancar.

Namun, berbeda dari dugaanku sebelumnya. Tiba- tiba senyum Riena memudar dan ia menatapku tak percaya.

" Na-Nae?" Tanyanya ragu.

" Ye, jeongmal saranghaeyo." Ulangku lagi lebih jelas.

Riena perlahan mundur, otomatis aku bingung dengan gerakannya itu.

" Kau kenapa? Kau marah? Kau tak suka?"

Riena menggeleng. " Kenapa oppa bilang begitu? Itu nggak boleh.." Ucapnya parau. Ia hampir menangis.

Aku menatapnya. " Kenapa? Kau sudah punya pacar? Aku nggak memintamu untuk menerimaku. Aku hanya.."

Tiba- tiba Riena berjalan sambil menarik kerah kemejaku dan mencium bibirku sekilas.

Sekarang, gantian aku yang melongo akan kejadian barusan.

" Aku.. Aku.." Suaranya bergetar. " Oppa nggak boleh bilang begitu. Aku juga menyukai oppa, tapi.. Itu nggak boleh."

" Kenapa?" Tanyaku cepat. Aku mencintainya, dia juga mencintaiku. Tapi kenapa nggak boleh? Apa yang salah?

" Kalau oppa bilang begitu, aku akan sulit.. Mian.. Mianhaeyo, oppa.." Ucapnya cepat sambil berlari meninggalkanku.

Aku masih mematung karena shock. Aku tak bisa menggerakkan kakiku untuk mengejarnya. Kenapa? Kenapa?

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sampai akhirnya, Riena tetap tak muncul dihadapanku.

Aku berdiri di taman.

" Wookie.." Panggil Yesung hyung membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku menoleh menatapnya. " Nae? Sudah waktunya?"

Ia mengangguk. " Yang lain sudah menyiapkan pesta perayaan kembalinya Kim Ryeowook ke dorm. Ayo cepat."

Aku mengangguk sambil mengikuti langkah hyungku itu.

Sebenarnya aku masih ingin menunggu, tapi sepertinya Riena memang tak akan datang menemuiku. Jadi untuk apa aku menunggu disini?

Seperti yang dikatakan Yesung hyung tadi, di dorm, seluruh hyung ku berserta satu dongsaengku, Cho Kyuhyun sudah menungguku.

Kami hanya pesta kecil- kecilan (potong tumpeng, akikahan, selametan plus yasinan gitu? Plaak! *lagi-lagi author yang bawel digaplok Wookie*).

Setelah acara selesai aku langsung masuk ke kamar. Meski itu pesta untukku, aku tak bisa merasa bahagia dengan tulus. Aku terus mengingat Riena dan kejadian kemarin.

" Heyo." Teguran Yesung hyung yang masuk ke dalam kamar membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku hanya tersenyum menatapnya.

Ia duduk ditempat tidurku. " Kau kenapa? Ini pesta untukmu, tapi kau nggak senang. Teukie hyung jadi bingung. Jadi aku disuruhnya untuk bertanya."

" Mian, hyung.. Aku hanya kelelahan." Jawabku pelan. Ya, aku berbohong.

Yesung hyung malah tertawa sambil mengacak- acak rambutku. " Hey, sejak kapan kau berani berbohong padaku? Kau tahu, hanya aku, satu- satunya hyungmu yang nggak bisa kau bohongi!"

Aku menatapnya. Ia benar. Aku nggak akan sukses berbohong dihadapannya. Aku menunduk.

" Apa karena gadis itu?" Tebaknya.

Aku menatapnya kaget. " Siapa maksud hyung?"

" Gadis yang kalau ngga salah bernama Riena, kau menunggunya tadi dan dia tak datang, kan?"

Aku terdiam. Dan meski diampun, Yesung pasti tahu jawabannya.

" Kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu dan ditolak olehnya?" Tebaknya lagi.

" Setengahnya benar." Jawabku asal.

" Lalu setengahnya lagi?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. " Ia bilang ia menyukaiku, tapi dia tak bisa menerimaku. Jadi aku nggak tahu."

Yesung hyung mengangguk mengerti. " Sudahlah, mungkin ada alasan lain yang memaksanya menolakmu, kalau kamu memang mencintainya, kamu seharusnya bisa menerima keputusannya. Coba kau bayangkan kalau dia menjadi pacarmu dan diteror para penggemarmu."

Aku menatapnya. Aku baru sadar. Ia benar! Aku memang mencintainya, tapi aku nggak akan bisa selalu melindunginya karena aku punya tugas.

Aku menunduk.

" Sudahlah." Gumam Yesung hyung lagi. " Kau harus istirahat, besok super junior KRY ada acara di Sukira."

Aku mengangguk. Dalam hati aku berjanji. Cepat atau lambat, aku pasti akan pergi menemui Riena. Entah ia mau menemuiku atau tidak.

0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o

Begitu keluar dari rumah sakit, jadwal yang super padat memang sudah menungguku. Aku nggak punya waktu luang. Sekalinya ada, pasti kugunakan untuk istirahat penuh.

Hari ini, aku melangkah keluar dari Sukira bersama dengan Sungmin hyung.

Aku menghela nafas.

" Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya lembut. " Sakit?"

Aku menggeleng. Jujur saja, perasaanku nggak enak sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi aku nggak mau membuat para hyungku khawatir, jadi aku diam saja.

Sungmin hyung memandangiku. " Kalau ada yang mengganjal, selesaikan saja."

Aku menatapnya kaget. " Apa maksudnya?"

" Yesung hyung cerita padaku tentang gadis itu. Kau ingin pergi menemuinya, kan? Pergi sekarang saja."

Aku menatap lurus kedepan. Aku memang mau menemuinya. Sudah satu bulan sejak aku keluar dari rumah sakit. " Tapi kita masih ada kegiatan hari ini."

" Tenanglah.. Aku akan bicara dengan menejer." Ucapnya.

Aku kembali menatapnya.

" Dan kalau kau mau kau bisa meminjam mobilku untuk pergi kesana." Ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan kunci mobilnya

Senyumku terkembang. " Bener hyung?"

Hyung manisku itu tersenyum yakin sambil mengangguk. Aku memeluk Sungmin hyung senang. " Gamshahamnida, hyung!"

" Ne, Cheonemayo.." Jawabnya.

Aku langsung berlari kearah mobilnya dan mengendarainya. Aku ingin bertemu Riena. Riena.. Hanya gadis itu yang ada dipikiranku.

Aku sampai di rumah sakit dan langsung berlari keresepsionis tanpa penyamaran. Si resepsionis itu terkejut melihatku.

" Kalau boleh tahu, dimana kamar Riena?" Tanyaku cepat.

" Eh.. Eh.. Maksud anda Riena siapa?" Tanyanya gugup.

Aiish! Aku ngga tau nama keluarganya. Cuma tau nama kecilnya. Aku menunduk pasrah. Apa aku memang nggak bisa bertemu dia lagi.

" Apa nona Sang Riena?" Tanya perawat itu cepat.

Aku menatapnya. " Apa dia sekitar berumur 17 tahunan?"

Perawat itu mengangguk.

Itu dia!

" Iya. Benar. Dimana kamarnya?"

" Nona Riena sudah keluar sejak seminggu yang lalu. Apa ada sesuatu yang penting?"

Aku mengangguk. " Aku ingin menemuinya."

" Kalau begitu biar saya tuliskan alamatnya untuk anda." Ucapnya sambil menuliskan sesuatu di secarik kertas. Ia memberikannya kepadaku. " Suatu kebanggaan bisa membantu seorang member super junior." Ucapnya lagi.

Aku tersenyum. " Jeongmal gamshahamnida." Ucapku sambil berlari meninggalkan resepsionis itu.

Aku masuk ke dalam mobil dan membaca alamat yang ditulis secara cepat.

Nggak terlalu jauh. Di Seoul ini juga.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Aku menatap sebuah rumah bergaya tradisional Korea. Kutatap lagi alamat yang ada ditanganku. Benar.

Aku menekan bel rumah itu. Tiga menit kemudian seorang ahjumma keluar dari rumah itu.

Aku mencoba tersenyum. " Anneyeong hasseyo."

Ahjumma itu tersentak saat menatapku. " Kim-Kim Ryeowook?" Serunya sambil berjalan kearah pagar.

Ia mengenaliku. Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

" Apa kau datang untuk menemui Riena?" Tanyanya sambil membuka pintu pagar rumahnya.

Aku mengangguk lagi. Dia sudah tahu. Apa Riena menceritakan tentangku. " Apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya?"

Seketika wajah ahjumma itu berubah sedih. Matanya berkaca- kaca sambil tersenyum. " Tentu, tapi dia sudah pindah dari rumah ini."

Aku menatapnya bingung. " Pindah kemana? Apa aku boleh kesana?"

Lagi- lagi ia tersenyum. " Tunggu sebentar. Saya akan mengantarkan anda ketempatnya." Ahjumma itu masuk sedangkan aku masih melongo bingung.

Lima menit kemudian dia keluar dengan pakaian yang rapih.

Aku yang masih bingung. Mempersilahkan dia masuk ke mobilku. (mobil sungmin kali…)

Aku masuk dan mulai menyalakan mesin. " Dimana alamatnya?"

Ahjumma itu menyebutkan sebuah alamat yang membuatku terkejut. Dengan perasaan bingung aku menjalankan mobilku.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

Selama diperjalanan aku sama sekali tak bisa bertanya apapun. Setiap kali aku bertanya tentang kondisi Riena dia hanya menjawab, gadis itu tak apa- apa dengan tersenyum sedih. Dan itu membuatku gila!

Kami sampai di tempat tujuan. Sebuah wilayah pemakaman.

Kakiku gemetar. Jangan- jangan maksudnya..

Ahjumma berjalan didepanku dan aku hanya bisa mengekor dengan perasaan campur aduk. Akhirnya ia berhenti tepat disebuah makam.

Aku membaca nama yang tertulis di nisan batu itu. Telah terbaring SANG RIENA.

Bagai tersambar petir. Hatiku seakan hancur detik itu juga. Riena.. Riena.. Riena.. Riena..

Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah kecut, kakiku mendadak lemas. Aku berlutut didepan makam itu dan air mataku perlahan menetes.

" Riena…"

" Inilah rumah baru putriku." Ucap Ahjumma parau.

Aku tak bisa berbicara apapun. Aku tak bisa apa- apa. Aku hanya memandangi makam itu dengan wajah datar dan air mata. Riena.. Riena yang kucintai..

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aku berjalan dengan langkah goyah memasuki kamarku. Tanganku menggenggam secarik surat yang tadi diberikan Ahjumma kepadaku sesudah aku mengantarnya pulang. Perasaanku benar- benar hancur.

Aku duduk diatas tempat tidurku dan dengan tangan gemetar kubuka isi surat itu.

Surat pertama dan terakhir, dari Riena..

_Untuk Kim Ryeowook, member super junior.._

Aku tertegun. Bukannya ia tak tahu aku ini member super junior? Tapi kenapa? Aku melanjutkan membaca surat itu.

_Kau pasti bingung kenapa aku tahu siapa oppa sebenarnya, kan? Maaf aku berbohong oppa, sebenarnya sejak awal aku sudah tahu siapa oppa sebenarnya. Tapi aku ngga mau bilang.. Mianhaeyo.. Oppa terlihat lucu saat berjalan tertatih memasuki taman. Dan itu membuatku ingin sedikit menggodamu._

_Oppa pasti sedang menangis, ya? Karena.. Saat kau baca surat ini aku mungkin sudah tak ada.._

_Maaf karena ngga mengantar kepulanganmu._

_Maaf karena tak bisa menerima cintamu._

_Maaf karena berbohong akan penyakitku._

_Maaf karena aku langsung pergi meninggalkanmu._

_Dan maaf karena aku tak bisa menepati janjiku untuk menunggumu di taman rumah sakit tempat kita pertama kali bertemu._

_Ingat saat pertemuan terakhir kita ditaman itu? Aku nggak akan melupakannya. Setiap mengingatnya aku selalu tersenyum. Aku bahagia karena kau mencintaiku. Saat menulis inipun aku sedang tersenyum, lho.. Hehe.._

_Aku berusaha menghapus perasaanku terhadapmu, tapi aku gagal. Bahkan sampai akhirpun aku masih sangat mencintaimu, seorang Kim Ryeowook-ku yang manis. Bukan Kim Ryeowook super junior, tapi Kim Ryeowook yang berjalan dengan tongkat penyangga kemana- mana._

_Aku hanya ingin pergi dengan perasaan tenang, tanpa beban. Kuharap oppa mau mengerti._

_Disini, dari tempat berbeda ini. Aku akan selalu terus menatapmu. Akan terus menyemangatimu. Akan terus bersamamu._

_Oppa.. Aku mencintaimu.._

Aku tak bisa menahan perasaanku lagi. Hancur. Sakit. Perih. Aaargghhh! Aku menunduk menahan isakanku sambil menggenggam surat itu. Apa- apa yang akan kulakukan? Aku benar- benar seperti kaca yang kini pecah.

Riena..

Riena..

" Wookie, kau sudah pulang..?" Tiba- tiba Yesung masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia tersentak dan berlari menghampiriku. " Eh? Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya panic.

Aku menatapnya tanpa bisa bicara apa- apa. Mulutku terlalu kaku untuk bicara. Dengan gemetar aku menyerahkan surat itu. Yesung mengambilnya.

Aku masih terisak, dan Yesung hanya diam membacanya. Beberapa saat kemudian dengan mata berkaca- kaca ia menatapku tak percaya.

" Jadi.." Ia tak berani meneruskan kata- katanya. Tiba- tiba ia langsung memelukku.

Aku balas memeluknya sambil terisak. " Dia.. Dia sudah tak ada.." Isakku pilu. " Hyung.. Dia sudah tak ada.."

" Aku mengerti.. Aku tahu perasaanmu.. Menangislah sepuasmu.." Ucapnya lembut.

Mendengarnya aku semakin merasa pilu. Aku menangis lebih keras lagi. Aku ingin menangis. Hanya itu yang kuinginkan. Aku ingin perasaan ini pergi seiring dengan tangisanku.

Hatiku terlalu sakit untuk merasakannya.

Aku masih terus menangis, dan Yesung pun tak mengatakan apapun. Itu lebih dari cukup untukku. Dengan adanya seseorang saat begini, itu lebih baik daripada sendirian.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Aku berjalan dengan langkah pelan dengan membawa sebuah buket bunga yang cukup besar. Langkahku terhenti tepat didepan sebuah makam yang sangat kukenal.

Aku tersenyum. Sudah tiga bulan sejak dia pergi meninggalkanku. Aku baru punya waktu untuk mengunjunginya.

Kuletakkan buket bunga dan sebuah surat diatas makam itu.

" Ini surat balasan untukmu. Kuharap kau membacanya." Ucapku pelan.

Aku berdoa sejenak. " Aku ngga bisa lama- lama. Masih banyak yang harus kulakukan. Setelah ini aku dan super junior akan mengadakan super tour se-asia. Maaf, ya.." Ucapku lagi.

Aku menatap makam itu sejenak. " Sampai jumpa." Ucapku sebelum air mataku kembali tumpah disana. Aku melangkah pelan meninggalkan makam itu.

_Ryeowook pov end_

Tiba- tiba angin bertup kencang. Ryeowook yang sudah semakin jauh tak menoleh kebelakang lagi. Ia tak sadar kalau angin itu menerbangkan kertas kecil dimakam Riena. Kertas itu terbuka pelan.

_Aku juga mencintaimu, Sang Riena.._

Terlihat tulisan tangan Ryeowook disana.

Dan tanpa disadarinya juga, seorang gadis menatapnya dengan tersenyum sejak tadi. Sejak ia berdiri dimakamnya.

_Oppa.. yeongwonhi saranghaeyo.._

_makasiih dah baca, yaaaa... :D_

_Review please... gomawo...  
_


End file.
